The Strangest Creatures
by AngelDragonStar
Summary: A new student comes to Hogwarts after Harry vanishes and some of the other students manifisted new powers. These students and teachers are the only ones who can understand the boy and the one word he says: Myu.


Author's Note: One day in Hawaii, I was inspired to create a Harry Potter/ Pokemon crossover. Here is one thing.

I do not like loud flames. You do not need to do this:

THIS FAN FIC SUCKS!

Do it like this:

What were you smoking when you had the idea for this?

No all caps, and make it funny.

To tell the truth, I was on nothing. I was as sane as I am going to get.

Saint Mungo's Hospital was quiet as Healer Kawn carried the small boy into the empty reception hall. She released a sigh of relief, looked about and saw Cerdic, another Healer.

"Cerdic, look what I found in the street." Kawn said as she came closer to the older man. She lifted the child up slightly. "He is shivering and appears badly injured. Where do you think he should go?"

Cerdic glanced at the boy as he started to speak, stopped, and said instead, "_What_ is he in the first place?"

Kawn looked down to the boy for a second look and gasped.

The boy looked partly human with his messy black hair and human shape. His skin was a pale white with an undertone of pink. He was silent but awake, staring at her with huge pale blue eyes. Instead of moving his hand, the tip of the boy's tail moved into the child's mouth, and he started sucking on it like it was his thumb.

Cerdic stared at the small boy. "Er, young lad."

The boy looked at Cerdic with his eyes, keeping his tail in his mouth.

"What is your name?"

He took the tail out of his mouth and answered, "Myu!"

"Myu?" Kawn asked.

The boy nodded happily. "Myu." He looked at Kawn and wiggled out of her arms.

"Don't-" Kawn began then both Healers gasped in awe.

Myu hadn't fallen. He was hovering at eye level, giggling and holding his tail in his hands.

Cerdic spoke. "Long term resident. NOW."

The trio ran up to the long term ward, Cerdic ahead and Kawn leading Myu along, keeping him blindfolded to insure the little bugger didn't wander off.

"Come on, Myu." Kawn coaxed.

Myu looked about and floated in, humming.

"Hello there!"

Kawn groaned and looked at Gilderoy Lockhart, who was smiling at Myu.

"Mi-u?" He cocked his head and floated over to Lockhart. "Mi-yu?"

"I'm Gilderoy, so I'm told. Who are you?" Lockhart extended his hand.

"Myu." Instead of his hand, Myu used his tail.

Lockhart shook the tail and blinked twice. "Say, you look like a kid I knew-"

"There you are, Gilderoy! You should be in bed!" a Healer cried, running over to him, and leading him away.

"Bye-bye, Myu! I'll give you an autograph sometime." Lockhart said, waving.

Myu smiled happily and waved good-bye. "Mi-mi-yu!"

Kawn looked at Myu, and chuckled. "You are a cute little thing, Myu. But, you need better clothes and a bath." Indeed, Myu was a bit grimy and his Muggle clothes were tattered at the seams.

Myu looked confused and followed Kawn to a room. He looked about, floated to the ground, and looked up at Kawn.

"Short too." She said, noting that he was at least a foot shorter than her five-foot-one. "Now," she took a glass vial and poured it into a small sponge, "strip."

Myu seemed to know what to do. He took off his jeans and underwear, wiggling his tail in relief. The shirt was plastered to Myu's chest and took two tries to remove. He squeaked as Kawn started scrubbing his large feet, cleaning his body and wounds.

After a while, Myu began to fidget, obviously bored. He looked about, lit up, and started to move.

"_No_, Myu. I need to finish cleaning you." Kawn said, glaring at him fondly.

"Myu-mi-yu-yu?" Myu pointed at a painting of a man looking at Myu intently.

"That's Samuelis Herpto. He was the first wizard to use snake venom for healing purposes." Kawn answered as she scrubbed his face. "Turn around. I need to get your tail."

Myu complied and took a glance at Kawn. He looked away, and focused on a small box. It became wreathed with pink light, opened, and a pair of steel balls started to float and spin about, chiming as they moved.

"What the?" Kawn stared at the balls.

Myu started to talk, stopped, and sighed. The balls landed back down.

Kawn looked at Myu and said, "Little Myu, truly what are you?"

Myu giggled and wagged his finger. "Myu-mi-yu-mi-yu-yu!" He gave one of the most disarming smiles a kid could muster.

Kawn shook her head, laughing. Myu was turning out to be one of the strangest things she had ever seen. His blue eyes seemed so clear and guileless, but it was obvious he had secrets. He was staring back at Kawn, rocking on his heels.

Kawn stood up, and Myu began to hover again. He kept at Kawn's eye level.

"Myu?" He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

Kawn smiled wanly and said, "We'll find a bed after we get clothes." She waved her wand and a set of blue pajamas appeared. Myu promptly made a hole in the bottom of the pants for his tail. He got the clothes on and made a purring sound.

The sound attracted Healer Pyre.

"What is he?!" he cried.

Myu cocked his head and answered, "Myu!" He bounced on his heels, smiling happily.

Pyre looked at Kawn, who shrugged. "I don't know. But, he is a sweet little thing."

"That is not human! It-"

Myu's face crumbled up. "My-iu-miu-mi!" He began to cry unhappily.

Kawn glared at Pyre. She opened her mouth.

Myu opened his blue eyes and a cold smile filled his face. He pointed at Healer Pyre and spoke.

"_Flipendo!_" The Healer was sent flying.

"Oomph!" He stood up, staring at the four-foot little boy with the solemn blue eyes. "Okay then. He has some human…" One black eyebrow arched over a blue eye. Healer Pyre glared at the boy. "You, kid-"

"Myu-my-i-yu!" Myu cried, gesturing that he was a boy.

"Okay, boy-" Pyre started again.

"Myu!"

"Alright, alright! Myu, you are not human." Pyre said coldly.

Myu smiled warmly and nodded in agreement.

"But, you can use sorcery, and if you are released, you could hurt someone." Pyre continued, "I think you should stay here until the spell or whatever reverses."

Myu blinked twice and shook his head with a sour look. "Myu." He looked about for a second and lit up. He floated over and took a piece of paper. A pen floated to Myu from Healer Pyre's breast pocket.

Myu began to draw.

"What is he doing?" Pyre asked.

Kawn leaned over Myu's shoulder. "I think he's drawing something. A lion, a snake, a H- he's drawing the Hogwarts Coat of Arms!"

Myu stopped, nodding. He tapped the half-finished picture with a small hand. "Myu."

Pyre stared at Myu in his blue pajamas. "I'll… talk with Dumbledore about that, tomorrow. It's eleven o'clock, Kawn, and I think Myu is just as sleepy. Good night."


End file.
